


we are buried and broken dreams

by sweetmuses



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Gen, So here's this, need more kyu ot12 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuses/pseuds/sweetmuses
Summary: Champ's back, Tsurugi's here, and the rest of them have no idea on what to think of it. So the restless night leads to a conversation none of them knew that they needed.(SPOILERS FOR SPACE 21)





	we are buried and broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> PSA here, just so you know. WE NEED MORE ADOPTIVE SPACE FAMILY FICS. Look, I'm about to get real here for a second. I'm dying without my Kyu OT12 on here, so I decided to take it upon myself to write them again. 
> 
> Now I hope that some of you get to do the same. Or I will come after you and make you do them.

“Sometimes it’s a zebra.”

The statement made them all confused, sans Champ. It was at least 11:30 and no one was really asleep. With all of the buzz around Tsurugi Ohtori and Scorpio sacrificing himself for Stinger’s sake; many of them forgotten that Champ was back. Good as new, for the time being. Who knows what could happen to him in the meantime?

“And why do you say that Shou?” Naga asked him inquisitively.

“It’s a saying that doctors used back on Earth. When you hear footsteps, think horses not zebras. It means take out all of the mundane diseases before diagnosing your patient with a rare disease. I thought it could apply here.”

“For what? None of us have a disease oroh.” Hammy caught herself after realizing what it meant. The room went quiet again with only the beeps of the machines filling it in. It’s only been three days and everyone was fretting about Champ’s condition. Which lead to this piercing statement:

_“What’s wrong with you guys? You don’t need to worry about me, you need to worry about Hohou and Jark Matter. I’ll be fine in the meantime!”_

Which lead to an awkward conversation in the middle of the night. It had long pauses between statements, but it was comforting to see everyone together sans Champ. It was really the only moment of true normalcy that they had in their crazy-ass lives of trying not to die and kicking Jark Matter’s asses to the curb.

“I guess it was nice to see Hohou. Although, I don’t know what to think of the guy yet grrr.” All of them nodded their heads at Garu’s statement. It was a nice distraction from the whole Champ awkwardness that happened. Tsurugi...was a very interesting man to say the least. Being asleep for 100 years would also help with that.

“He is a nice addition. You have to give him that,” Spada replied.

“But he’s so...arrogant,” Raptor added.

“You mean that he’s an asshole?” Balance was a lot of things. Calling people assholes is somehow in character and out of character for him at the same time. “At least the good kind. I wouldn’t call Scorpio the completely good kind of asshole though.”

“None of us would. And could you dial down the language here? We got a kid on board,” Stinger reminded Balance. The way it came out was playful, almost dorky in comparison to his badass stoic attitude he put forward at all times. Stinger realized this and almost went into his own seclusion. The others just laughed it off however.

“I guess him saying sorry to us really got to him after all,” Hammy chuckled. Stinger just rolled his eyes and almost fell down due to his embarrassment. More playful laughter erupted which made Stinger suddenly laugh. It was only for a moment, but it was refreshing to see him like this. Adorably dorky, in the best of ways.

“Well if he didn’t show it off soon, he wouldn’t have been able to join the Kyurangers after all,” Naga said in response. None of them really questioned what he just said. He was still learning how to get his own emotions and this was a big step in the right direction.

“So what changed Bro?” asked a still laughing Kotaro. Stinger gave another small smile at him and started to give a quick explanation. Out of the many things in the universe, Kotaro always managed to make Stinger a ghost of his old self. Not by much, but it was always worth it to see that there was someone else underneath it all.

“I guess it was just seeing Champ coming back. I think I told myself that I needed to tell everyone to forgive me up close and personal. And Scorpio…” Lucky put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. Lucky was optimistic to no end and that should annoy him from the moment that he met him. Yet, Lucky gave him some confidence in something. Stinger didn’t know what, but he was bound to find out at some point.

“Don’t stress yourself over it. Scorpio may have died to help us, but all of his actions from before that still put him in the wrong. You need to understand that even though he’s your brother, you can’t just forgive him for what he’s done.”

“Lucky’s right you know. You can still mourn him, but always keep in the back of your mind that he went off the deep end after all of this,” Raptor poignantly put into words. Raptor was also a lot of things, but giving off advice like this wasn’t really high on the list.

“I know Raptor. I know. It’s still nice to know for now that Scorpio still cared about me. Even after all of this.” The room went into silence again before Spada mentioned something offhand.

“You know, what if Champ hadn’t come back at that moment? Would you have done the same things without him?” he directly asked to Stinger. “It’s okay if you don’t answer right away. I just need to know about it.” He could tell on Stinger’s face that he was hesitating. It wasn’t really a topic none of them liked to broach, but Spada makes a good point.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done by then. It was just spur of the moment decisions that I made. I just really wished things could’ve gone differently.”

“You did make some good decisions though,” Hammy replied. “If it wasn’t for you getting through to Scorpio, the Argo would’ve been in Don’s hands instead. That would be absolutely terrifying.”

“She’s right grrr. We really just proud that you’re with us now. Not dying from Antares this time.” All of them agreed on that statement. By their smiles, they were really glad to see Stinger back here.

“What about Champ though? What’s going to happen to him now?” Kotaro asked in a slightly frightened tone. Stinger put his hand on his hand to keep Kotaro from freaking out completely while everyone had that look on their face. Balance was the one to speak up first on these kinds of matters surprisingly.

“I don’t what might happen to him in the meantime. I think the best thing we do now is to wait and hope that nothing bad happens to him. Champ is a tough guy and in the five months that I’ve known him; I know for sure that he won’t back down with just a little scratch.”

“So what you’re saying is that we should all just wait for something to happen?” Naga inquired to the mechanical lifeform. He shook his head slightly and started to explain.

“Of course not Naga. What I’m saying is that we shouldn’t always worry about it. If there’s something big, we can all take care of it. Together.” The 10 of them wholeheartedly agreed and took out their glowing Kyutamas. Often, they would glow with a fierce determination and passion that always got them riled up. This glow was softer, almost beckoning for something bigger to happen. Almost all of them didn’t know what this meant, even Shou. Lucky somehow understood completely, with a stark dejection in his eyes.

“I guess what they’re trying to say that we’re not doing enough yet. We liberated a bunch of planets in this universe, but it’s still not enough. Not yet.”

“What are you trying to say Lucky?” Shou worryingly asked him. Lucky’s eyes turned from dejection into passion in just a second. His determination was unrelenting and this was certainly one of those times.

“We need to keep working harder. We spent so much time on Earth, but we need to start putting our focus more on the other galaxies out there. We have Champ back, we have Hohou, and we have all of us together now. I think that has to count for something.” The air changed with a furiosity that could rival a whole planet. All of them knew that they had to keep moving. Moving until Jark Matter is done for. Moving for a more peaceful universe. Moving for a change.

“I think that it’s time that we all go to sleep. Who wants to crash in the main room?” They all got the blankets out and soon the Orion was quiet again. It was a conversation no one knew that they needed. And all 10 of them were very grateful for it.

“Sometimes it’s a zebra.” The smiles on their faces said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I couldn't put Champ in, but he didn't really fit into the narrative from where I was going. I just needed to put this down on paper before inspiration decides to leave me to Kyu-School and other things. I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's all over the place. Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
